Dark SecretsChapter 1
by Athenodora
Summary: Jack is coming back to the sunny town of Hightower, Florida with the gruesome task of killing the leader of the Hightower vampire coven. This is another day in the life of Jack Hightower, that is, until Claire comes along and changes everything.


Chapter One: Welcome to Hightower Florida

Jack

There it was; the bane of my existence. Just sitting there staring at me, mocking. It looks friendly enough, kind of cozy and welcoming to the average human, but that's what it wants people to think. If only they knew. Sometimes when I'm depressed and can think of nothing else (which is quite often) I think maybe it would better if these poor naïve people knew. But who am I kidding, innocence is bliss. Who would know that better than me? After seeing the looks of the innocent I once preyed upon time and time again, as they finally realized what was about to happen to them.

"Just get it over with," I silently told myself as I looked back from the sunny town spread out in front of me and past the stupid little sign that read, "Welcome to Hightower, Florida!

My shoes crunched on the gravel as I headed further into town. It's amazing how a few hundred years could change a place. The estate, I remembered, was like a miniature mansion. It used to be the only home for miles, but now everything has changed. The dirt road replaced by asphalt, the convenient stores replaced by Wal-Marts and the occasional mall. The neighborhood was filled with quaint little houses surrounded by trees and pretty little rose bushes, which made the Hightower Estate, I realized, stand out by huge proportions. So much for blending in. I trailed along the busy street smiling and waving trying, unsuccessfully, to blend in.

"I can do this," I lied to myself

"I can do this, just smile."

Everyone on the street was looking at me in pure fascination. Drinking me in. I looked down at myself. I dressed casual enough this time, dark blue jeans and a grey shirt with a leather jacket. No, I thought, it's you they're looking at. In a town this small even a new pair of shoes would cause gossip, which means that naturally, I would probably end up in the newspaper by breakfast. I picked up my pace dodging curious glances until I reached the house on the hill. Hightower Estate. I took one long unnecessary breath and walked in.

My aunt Rose was ecstatic to have me home. She opened up the door and ushered me inside.

"Come come dear, hurry there's a draft."

Aunt rose is one of a kind. She is beautiful and timeless. To most humans she looks about forty. She, like my brother, has beautiful auburn hair, wavy and long. Right now it was down and all over the place, and her bangs drooped down onto her soft, pale heart-shaped face. She is crazy and eccentric, always a lot of fun. She is kind of hair brained and is always losing things. God I'd missed her.

"……. And we'll have to get you enrolled in school, oh you will love it, by the way I hope you like blue that is the color of your bedroom sheets, oh that reminds me I need to call the neighbors…" Aunt rose trailed on as she danced through the house.

"I'm just so happy your home dear, what with your brother off and leading the coven and your parents gone I'm just so lonely." She said as simple as if she were discussing the weather.

"I hope you still like the godfather, I set it out for you…" she rambled.

"Wait," I said holding my hands out palms forward, "you knew I was coming?"

"Oh, I uh, I was hoping." She said quickly, a secretive look on her face.

We always wondered, my brother and I, if she was clairvoyant. She had what we called her "episodes" when we were young. She would go into her room and lock herself in for hours, and when she would come out she always look exhausted.

"But she couldn't be could she?" I thought to myself when I realized she was talking to me.

"By the way I want you to go out and meet all of our neighbors; it will be good for you to have some friends while you're here dear."

"Promise me you will try and make some."

"Hello earth to jack!" she shouted.

I sighed slightly irritated, "I promise aunt rose."

I walked up the old wooden staircase and through the hall. It was covered in old family photos from an easier time. The pictures ended at my bedroom; a small blue wooden door with a clear glass knob. I opened the door and hesitantly stepped in.

It was almost the same as it was before I left, except for a few minor changes. The walls were painted royal blue and the bed had soft blue matching sheets. It was a medium sized room, a medium sized bed on the right wall, and a small blue dresser in the corner.

"I wonder if my clothes are still in the dresser." I silently asked myself as I headed over to the dresser and peeked inside.

"So?"I turned around and my aunt was standing behind me.

"I see you've kept a lot of my old things." I said shutting the dresser.

"Of course," She answered, as she walked through my room and to my bed.

When she sat down she patted a small white hand on the space next to her. I walked over to her and plopped down on the bed.

"Now," she said smiling, "fill me in."

Eventually aunt rose ventured off to her room and left me to wander. I walked through the countless corridors of the old wooden doors until I came to the last one in the hall. I took a deep breath and twisted the knob. As the door opened it let out a loud groan, due to being unused, I supposed.

The room was a small office with books everywhere. There was old off-white wall paper hanging on the walls and two small chairs. One was grey and made of leather, the kind you would see in an office for someone like a lawyer or banker. The other, was a big comfy looking, red armchair. It had little white Hawaiian flowers, and looked very inviting. I walked in and shut the door. This was my fathers' old study. It still smelled like him; tobacco and spice. I silently crept over to the red chair and stared at it silently for a few minutes before finally sitting down. When I was all of the sudden overcome with emotions and memories from the path. I remembered sitting in that room as a child, watching my dad work. My mom would sit on this little red chair knitting and singing to herself, and every now and then patting her very pregnant belly. I jumped out of the chair as if stung and ran out of the room letting the door slam behind me. James. I didn't even want to begin thinking about him. As I walked back to my room I decided it was time for bed and slipped out of my clothes and into one of my old pair of flannel pajamas I found in the dresser. As soon as my head hit the pillow my mind began to drift off into sleep.

_"I have a surprise for you Jack." _

_ I looked up to see James. He was twelve now. And god he got bigger every day. His curly auburn hair was beginning to hang in his face. I looked closer, his face, as usual, looked neutral. But his eyes gave him away. They were chocolate brown, on a good day, and today they held a sly secretive look._

_ "What is it?" I asked instantly wary. _

_ "Well if I told you," he began maliciously, "that would defeat the purpose of the secret." _

_ "Then go away, I'm not in the mood for one of your nasty little surprises." I snapped_

_ . "Not very friendly," he laughed, then his expression changed to complete heart break. _

_ "M m mom and dad w w would want you to be nice to me. You're supposed to ta ta take care of me." he cried and stuttered. _

_ "You promised."_

_ "Fine I'll go, but cut the crap I'm not an idiot." I said jumping up._

_ "That's a good boy" James cooed. "Follow me."_

_ He led me back past auntie Roses house and into the woods. As we walked I got a strange feeling, when suddenly I heard screaming and crying. I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_ "NO!" I screamed outraged._

_ James looked at me and laughed, "For you." He sang. _

_ I ran forward until I saw her. It was the little girl down the street. She had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Yesterday I was out running around and saw her. She was beautiful. I followed her around all day. I knew it was a mistake to flirt with a human but I couldn't help it. James must have seen us because here she was. Lying on the ground covered in blood. _

_ "Katie?" I asked. _

_ She looked up "help me, please." She cried._

_ I looked up at James, desperately hoping for a change in heart._

_ "Well…" James said._

_ " Finish her. Finish her you weak idiot. She would have never loved you anyway." _

_ Then he reached over and stroked her on the hair. _

_ "This," he said pointing to me, "is monster. He doesn't like you. He wants to kill you." "Enough!" I shouted. I reached down, _

_ "Katie, it's ok." _

_ She screamed and jerked away. _

_ "Get away from me you freak!"_

_ I quickly withdrew my hand and backed away. _

_ "Get it over with" James snapped, "I'm tired."_

_ I bowed my head and felt a strong surge of pity for the girl. She was, after all, only human. _

_ "I'm so sorry." I said sweetly over and over, devastated, as I sauntered forward to kill her._


End file.
